


mc too powerful plz nerf

by Iridian_Blue



Series: The Life and Times of Iridian Atlas [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian_Blue/pseuds/Iridian_Blue
Summary: There is agiant craterin the middle of the woods where there wasn’t one before. Chunks of charred wood have been thrown this way and that, and teal flames litter the landscape. There’s a vague, moaning, person-shaped mound in the middle of it all, obviously struggling to get up. The mound looks up and our eyes meet –Oh.Ohno.
Relationships: Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Life and Times of Iridian Atlas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	mc too powerful plz nerf

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom! plz no bully
> 
> although i wrote this with my own mc in mind, aside from the mention of their name, this can also be read as your standard reader-insert fic
> 
> enjoy!

So there was this webcomic I had seen around when I was younger.

It was about this girl that wasn’t supposed to exist. Like, God had apparently fucked up by making her, and her very presence in the world messed up Their timetables. One of the examples of her doing this was writing a poem as a kid that was so moving it made her teacher make up with her boyfriend or whatever several years before they were supposed to. And over the course of the comic you read about all of these other miraculous, not-supposed-to-happen things happening as a direct result of this chick just living her life.

So what does that God do? Nerfs this girl by ruining her life. Over the years this bright, happy child slowly gets turned into a miserable sadsack of a woman so she wouldn’t be inspired to do anything worthwhile anymore, just so the God of that setting could cover up Their “mistake” and have Their perfect little plan go off without a hitch.

Also there was a bunch of supernatural entities that wanted to exploit the girl’s abilities because of course there were.

I, being a miserable sadsack of a teenager at the time, read the first 100 or so pages and decided I related a little _too_ hard to the idea of some authoritative asshat smothering my brilliance because I got in their way. So I closed the page, purged the comic from my browser history, and promptly forgot all about it.

Until now.

There is a _giant_ _crater_ in the middle of the woods where there wasn’t one before. Chunks of charred wood have been thrown this way and that, and teal flames litter the landscape. There’s a vague, moaning, person-shaped mound in the middle of it all, obviously struggling to get up. The mound looks up and our eyes meet –

_Oh._

_Oh **no**._

It’s _Simeon_ in the middle of the crater.

Flames have overtaken his wings, his side, _an entire third of his face –_ the scent of burning feathers and flesh carries downwind. I’m clambering over the crater’s rim before I realize it and run full tilt at the _absolute **fucking** idiot_ as soon as my feet hit steady ground.

“ _...Iridian._ ” My name leaves his lips in a grateful rush, and he reaches out and yanks me down for a hug before I can catch my breath.

I give him a quick squeeze in return, then wiggle out of his hold and grab him by the shoulders, barely restraining myself from shaking him. The flames are still licking at his skin and have blackened everything they’ve touched, but for some reason my hands don’t feel their heat. I hear the hysteria in my voice as I say, “Simeon, what the _fuck?_ ”

He has the _audacity_ to smile like nothing’s wrong. One eye has been seared shut, but the other is brimming with tears, and as they fall down his face they turn from a glittering, translucent gold to a tacky, tar-like black. Simeon reaches up to cradle my face with his (burnt, charred) hands, and the stench becomes _indescribable_ as he gives me a chaste kiss _._

“Oh, my love,” he says, slurring his words. His voice is hoarse and scratchy, and he swallows as he dazedly nuzzles my neck. “I’ve missed you so much…”

I know, logically, that at least one of the demon brothers would’ve followed me – I saw the “shooting star” in the sky and ran after it when it landed – but I still startle when I hear Lucifer’s footsteps right behind me. I glance up at him, but he’s firmly focused on Simeon, eyes wide and face unreadable. He kneels next to him to place a tender hand on his shoulder and Simeon looks up from where he’s cuddled against me. It takes him a moment to focus on Lucifer’s face.

“Hello, Luci,” Simeon says. He’s becoming less lucid, but he’s still smiling as he chokes back a sob. More tears fall from his good eye. “I believe this… makes us brothers again, huh…”

Lucifer’s expression morphs into anguish. “...Let’s go, Simeon.” He smooths back what’s left of Simeon’s hair as he places a feather-light kiss on his forehead. Then slowly, _gently_ , he stands and scoops Simeon up in a bridal carry. He cradles his brother as close to his chest as possible, flames and all.

I get up as well, warily eyeing the still-alight parts on Simeon. It seems like Lucifer’s not getting hurt by the flames, either, but still… “Shouldn’t we, like, put out the fires or something, before we take him anywhere?”

“...These are not simply flames.” Lucifer haltingly explains. “These are – it is what remains of his Grace. The fires will continue burning until there is nothing left of It.” His face shutters and a shadow falls over his expression. "We can only find him a place to rest, for now.”

We clamber out of the crater and begin the walk home in silence. I watch the fires around us and on Simeon slowly die down. I watch Simeon murmur and mumble in his sleep as his head lolls on Lucifer’s shoulder. I watch Lucifer’s face flit from emotion to emotion with every mindless groan.

And I ruminate.

On that girl in the webcomic, a person that causes impossible, miraculous things to happen.

On seven demon brothers, bonds and bodies fractured eons ago, just now beginning to heal.

On an angel so loyal to love, he betrayed his Creator and burned off his wings just to feel it again.

I bow my head and do something I haven’t done in a long time.

_Okay. So. God? Yahweh? Heavenly Host? Whatever You like to go by these days? I know we haven’t talked much lately – and I’m not apologizing for that! – but…_

_If You had any plans of nerfing me, **now would be a perfect time to start.**_

**Author's Note:**

> the webcomic i reference is / was a real webcomic and if anyone can tell me what the name of it was and if it's still up i would very much appreciate it ^_^
> 
> if you want to yell at me, i'm planetette on tumblr and Orion_Overdrive on twitter!


End file.
